Let's Go Out, Dear
by Raven Morning
Summary: Amelia convinces Dopplar to take her out on the town, eventually leading to an old bar she frequented in her Academy days. Fun ensues. Oneshot? Review please!


It wasn't often that Amelia and Doppler went out together on a date. They much preferred the simplicity of staying at the other's home, curling up, and sharing a book. But every now and again, they would become restless and decide to venture out and choose from the slim pickings of social entertainment that Montressor offered.

That night had been one of those restless nights. Amelia had talked Doppler into going out for a simple drink, perhaps a dance if the chance occurred. He was reluctant, having just been working on his research. "But," he protested. "I was in the middle of studying the Klogakian star!"

"It will be there when you get back, Doppler." Amelia replied, taking his arm and yanking him out of his desk chair.

"You don't know that!"

And, as much as he hadn't liked to admit it but was becoming sorely used to, Ameliya was right. It had turned out to be a fairly wonderful night. Doppler bridled up Lilian and he and his beloved rode around in the carriage a bit, staring up at the vast sky. He stumbled through several attempt at romantic guestures, all of which she found simply charming- amusing, even. They stopped for a meal at the Benbow Inn, courtesy of Sarah. By the time the couple wanted to choose a place to buy a few rounds, it was well into the middle of the night.

"What about Lesky's? They have a particularly strong brew that I quite enjoy." Amelia suggested, pointing to a bar across the road that looked a tad bit too shady for his taste. But, Amelia seemed set on the idea, so he did what any good caller did.

"Ehm- of course."

When they opened the door, billows of cigar smoke rolled out and faded into the air. Doppler went into a coughing fit that he tried desperately to repress when he realized that Amelia was almost savoring the scent.

"Aah," she sighed, taking a first step into the bar. "I remember this rickety old pile of wood. I went here often with several of my officers-in-training while I was enrolled at the Academy. Good memories."

Doppler followed, keeping a bit close to her. Large silhouettes peered out at him from the shadowy recesses. "Good memories, you say?"

"Of course." Amelia looked back when Doppler grasped her arm as his eyes grew wider by the moment. Her ears cocked and she smirked. "Are you nervous, Doppler?"

The doctor blushed. "N-Nervous? No, I'm frighten- _fine_! I-I'm fine!" He released her arm, and to prove his point, strode up to the bar and took one of the stools. Amelia followed, her boots clicking loudly on the wooden floor.

"Um, excuse me? Barkeep?" Dopplar called to the figure hunched behind the counter. The stranger shifted and straightened up to his full height, which was impressive to say the least. He was solid clear crystal, with bright blue eyes and four arms protruding from his torso.

"Ahh, Roger!" Amelia said brightly, apparently recognizing the hulking creature. "It's been too long you blubbering giant!"

Roger smiled, revealing a set of large, pointed teeth. Reaching forward with one of his arms, he took Amelia's paw and shook it firmly. "Aye, Cap'n. It's been years, if the old memory serves."

"I believe it has." Amelia agreed.

"Who's the canid?" Roger asked, guesturing to Doppler, who felt rather left out.

"This is Doctor Delbert Doppler. He is very close to me, so try not to frighten him."

Roger extended one of his hands and Doppler almost whimpered as he offered his own. Roger was suprisingly gentle, to his great relief.

"Treating the Cap'n well, I hope Doctor." Roger said warningly. Doppler didn't miss the message hidden underneath: _'Hurt her and I'll rip you to pieces.'_

"Oh, y-yes. Amelia is a wonderful woman."

Amelia beamed.

"Seems rather timid for you, isn't he Cap'n?" he asked, chuckling.

"Oh tish. Doppler has his moments, isn't that right Doctor?"

"Why, ye-"

Amelia continued on brazenly. "Not even three months ago, he piloted the RS Legacy to safety from the treacherous core of Treasure Planet."

Roger raised an incandescent brow. "You're _that_ canid?"

"Indeed I am." Doppler said, feeling a tad more confident in front of the gentle brute.

"In that case, rounds for the both of you. On the house." Roger winked and turned to fix up the couple's drinks.

Amelia flashed Doppler a smile. "Doing better now, love?"

"Very much so." Doppler replied. "I can almost see why you like this place."

"Here you are," Two mugs were placed in front of the couple, full of foamy, violet liquid. "Your favorite house brew, Cap'n."

"Much appreciated." Amelia hoisted the mug in one paw and proposed a toast. "To adventure."

"To friends." Dopplar added, clinking the rim of his mug against hers.

"To the most unlikely couple Montressor's ever seen." Roger muttered teasingly.

* * *

**Just a fun, pointless little story. I don't know whether or not it should remain a oneshot. What do yall think? Review please!**


End file.
